


I about done this.

by Trinity7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Please dont read if you are recovering from selfharm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just about done this to myself and if my sister didn't some outside to smoke I would've done this :'(</p></blockquote>





	I about done this.

She is crying on her back porch step. No one comes to comfort her. She sat all alone in the night air. Her sobbing is silent. She can hear her sister in the house tal- screaming about her glasses and how she broke them. A few more tears are falling, down the red heads freckled face. She looks up the sky.  
“Thanks for life you gave me, but I have to take it.” The red head said. She stands up take the blade out of her jacket pocket, she tears the razor apart. She looks at the blades. She looks back up a the sky, “Sorry, I truly am.”  
She take hold the blade and cuts the first clean line. She approved the sharpness, and done another straight line. The blood bubbled to the top. She started to cut deeper. More blood spilled off her left arm. Her vision got blurry. She done one last one and fell to the step she was sitting on before. She then looked back up to the sky and said one last thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I just about done this to myself and if my sister didn't some outside to smoke I would've done this :'(


End file.
